things that go
by lilita168
Summary: Ally is an invisible girl and Austin is a popular guy Ally believes that Austin is an immature and that if you knew it would have nothing in common will be that doubt?Austin believes that it should not together with Ally because he is a geek and invisible that it happen? which happened when Austin notes down and the director assign to Ally as his tutor?that happened...?
1. Unexpected news

**NOT BELONGS AUSTIN AND ALLY**

_Hi my name is Ally Dawson and I have 16 years I am the invisible girl typical but I don't care I am Trish who is my best friend._

_I lift me shower then I seen with a floral dress with heels I arrange the hair more well it rice them me I love my hair is color hazelnut streaked down for breakfast and how._

_Point of view of Austin_

_Hi I'm Austin Moon popular only coupling with the more cool not as how it was?_ _Sally Mally good Cally in order that I lift me shower_

_I got the typical a shirt with pants broken with some for breakfast and I saw that already had 15 minutes late I took my backpack and I went._

_Arriving at the High school the first thing I did was to go to the locker where it was next to my best friend._

_-Hi Dez you also arriving late?_

_-If good delay me giving my goat feed._

_If was good Dez always so rare but it is my best friend went into a comfortable silence to classroom._

_We entered:_

_-Go, go, go arriving late eh? said teacher._

_-Not be repeated said Dez._

_-Sit Dez Austin can talk in private?_

_-Ok._

_I approach her._

_-Austin director awaits you in its dispatch._

_-Do after class?_

_-Not now._

_-What do you want?_

_-Talk to you._

_And with that information, I went to the office of the director wanted to punish me or not it is how much penetrates in the dispatch the knowing, touch the door._

_-Enter._

_-What happens?_

_-Have fallen in notes I'll assign a student to help you._

_-How!and who is._

_-It's Ally Dawson._

_-Whaaat!_

_-What you've heard, because you can return to classes._

_View Ally_

_I was talking to Trish and suddenly director speak for the headset:_

_-Ally Dawson present in the dispatch of the director._

_I say goodbye_ _for Trish and walk towards the firm never I had called safe which is not nothing wrong._

_Between:_

_-Because you called me?_

_-I wanted to tell you that this month will be the teacher of Austin start tomorrow._

_-What?_

**To be continued...**


	2. Unexpected surprises

**NOT ME BELONGS AUSTIN AND ALLY**

**POV Ally**

-_What?waiting so I have not heard what?_

_-again?Austin and you have put me the same reaction._

_- But director can not do my homework._

_-Nothing happens Ally as you are one of the students that most outstanding has not you will be on your record, come back to classes, goodbye._

_-Goodbye._

_I left the firm assuming everything he had said not really is not as_

_Austin would react to such or ignores me or insult me_

_but I do not care I do not like to receive attention of others I'm very shy and do is my life now_

_who already are aware do not need to explain anything now needed to speak with_

_Trish she always recommend me less evil that I have a friend of truth._

**_POV AUSTIN_**

_I left the firm running needed as soon as possible speak with Dez the I would say_

_do I looked at the clock and missing 5 min to go to the coffee shop I went to the courtyard to clear my head...5 min after_

_Cafe shop la at:_

_-Hellow Dez._

_-Hellow Austin._

_-I need to talk to you Dez director told me that I have lost in notes and I need to assign to a student._

_-What is the problem?_

_-That which I assigned it's Ally Dawson or I think that do is called._

_-Repeat what is the problem?_

_-To be with her clunker I popularity and that is bad very bad._

_-Also you can fall in love with her._

_-Yes if that also-what! I never and I repeat never I love it her!_

_-Ok what your say._

**POV Ally**

I sat in the cafe shop waiting to Trish.

-Hellow Trish.

-Hellow Ally.

-Do Trish which should make? director has assigned to Austin to me as their teacher what should do?

-Well I think that you should go is the best.

-Is true thank you Trish.

I went to my house I saw a shower and then I went to bed I was in a deep sleep...

**Hi guys sorry for the chapter short please leave me a comment question who has been your favorite character?WHAT YOU THINK THAT IT WILL HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER? comment;)TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
